


Of Loyalty and Its Possible Sources

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Oblivious Edelgard von Hresvelg, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Edelgard finds out about something that was pretty much obvious to everyone else in the Black Eagle house - if not all of Garreg Mach - and begins to question the source of Hubert's undying devotion.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 18





	Of Loyalty and Its Possible Sources

Ferdinand is being more annoying than usual - and that's truly saying something, for how often her classmate insists on challenging her. But here Edelgard sits, trying desperately - and failing - to tune out his rambling list of endless challenge suggestions.

She would take one, just to shut him up, but she knows from experience that that will have the opposite effect intended. It's better to wait for him to get tired, and-

"Ferdie! Edie! What are we talking about?"

Oh... Great.

Ferdinand on his own will get tired within five or ten minutes. Ferdinand with Dorothea egging him on can go on for hours.

"Dorothea! You have absolutely exquisite timing!" Ferdinand says, ecstatic to see her. "I am trying to come up with a competition that Edelgard and I could participate in, so that I may finally prove-"

"Please," Edelgard groans, "I just want to finish the reading that was assigned to me by the Professor..."

"A competition, huh?" Dorothea says, ignoring Edelgard's complaint. "Well, let's see... I presume you've listed quite a few physical challenges already, Ferdie?"

"Countless, in fact!"

"Well, perhaps you should try an academic one! Or an emotional one, even," Dorothea suggests. Ferdinand's eyes spark at this, which spurs on his partner-in-crime as she continues, "Yes! You could see who can read more books in an hour! Or who can figure out a particularly hard tactics problem first!" She hums, then smirks. "Or, of course, if you want a real challenge, Ferdie, you could see who could catch Hubie's eye faster?"

This catches Edelgard's attention, and her head snaps in Dorothea's direction faster than she can blink, balking at the songstress, who smiles back at her serenely.

Ferdinand, thankfully, scoffs at this. "Dorothea, please, be serious."

Good. He has some sense left in that orange mop of a head of his. Edelgard might have had to send him to Manuela if he'd actually-

"No one could catch Hubert's eye faster than Edelgard. Not even me."

It's Ferdinand's turn to get gawked at now, while Dorothea lets out a bright giggle worthy of a mischievous fairytale creature, one hand hiding her mouth like that makes the situation any less embarrassing (or confusing) for Edelgard. "Oh, I suppose you're right! Well, we could always have someone else then, such as Linhardt or-"

"Hold on a moment!" Edelgard shouts. Someone shushes her - Lysithea, probably, but Edelgard isn't really focused much on who's around them at the moment. "First of all, I will not engage in any sort of competition to... 'Catch someone's eye'! I just won't!" She huffs, ignoring the beginnings of a complaint that Ferdinand is starting to let out, "And secondly! Why, Dorothea, was your first suggestion _Hubert_ of all people?!"

Her two classmates blink, and their eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. The two look at each other, then back at Edelgard. "Edie... That _is_ a joke, isn't it?"

"Why would it be?!" Edelgard demands. "Hubert expresses more interest in ending others' lives than he does sharing his! And Ferdinand, for that matter, why would you say that no one could catch his eye faster than me?! Are the both of you talking about the same Hubert I know? Hubert von Vestra? The man who made Bernadetta faint _while standing up_ last week?!"

"To be fair, that's not a hard accomplishment with her," Dorothea points out, but her smile is far less 'joking' and more 'nervous'. The kind of nervous smile that says, 'I can't say the wrong thing right now or I'm pretty sure my throat will get slit next time I fall asleep'. "I mean, I offered to be her friend and she ran away in terror from _that_! So, uh... Yeah. Right, Ferdie?"

"R-right, Dorothea! You're exactly right!" Ferdinand nods quickly. "Bernadetta is just... Easy to frighten! You really can't blame Hubert for-"

"You are both getting wildly off-topic," Edelgard snaps. "We are not discussing Bernadetta and how easy it is to terrify her. We are talking about why on earth you-"

"Run, Ferdie!"

Dorothea's shriek cuts Edelgard's rant off, and Ferdinand certainly does run. The two of them turn tail and rush out of the library faster than Edelgard can blink. Her mouth hangs open with pure shock as she stares at the empty space where her two classmates once were.

"What..." she whispers, slumping back in her chair.

She's not stupid. Two plus two is four. And in this case, four is that the two of them were implying that Hubert has feelings for her.

And maybe 'four' makes sense. Hubert could have chosen a dozen - a thousand, maybe - different paths in life. He's a noble, sure, and his family has always served hers, but he has always had options. Especially after the Insurrection, Hubert could have chosen to go along with his father. He could have even served someone else if he'd wished. And once she'd let him in on her plans, there had been no reason for him to follow her. No reason for him to dirty his hands with the work that she's too squeamish to do herself.

So... Maybe...

* * *

"Lady Edelgard, may I ask why you have called upon me so late in the evening?" Hubert asks. "Has there been an issue with Solon or Thales? Or perhaps Kronya has been bothering you too much? I can see to it that she-"

"You're in love with me."

She meant for it to come out as a question, but she hadn't been able to make it into one. Because she's gone over it too many times ever since talking to Ferdinand and Dorothea, too many times for her to have any doubt.

Hubert, meanwhile, freezes, his eyes going wide with horror. It's almost amusing, really, seeing someone who so frequently causes unadulterated terror in others to be so absolutely terrified at the simple mention of his own emotions.

But more than that, it's telling. She's _right_. She clenches her fists at her sides. He opens his mouth but she beats him to it, "I don't want you helping me anymore." Her voice, even for how harsh the words are, shakes violently. She knows she needs him, but if this is how she's going to have to have his assistance then she will have to find another way.

"Wha... Lady Edelgard, what are you saying?" he asks, much the same way Edelgard had tried to deny the obvious earlier. "My feelings are not... I wouldn't dare let them get in the way of your goal! I swear it on my life-"

"Don't!" Her voice cracks, and she has to squeeze her eyes shut against the feeling of the tears brimming inside them. "If the only reason you're helping me is because you are in love with me, then I do not want your help! If your devotion is borne of romance, then I would rather you leave me alone in the darkness!"

It is her greatest fear, being left alone on this path of hers. But if the only reason Hubert has been helping her is so that she may one day feel the same, then she must cut him off now. In good conscience, she cannot let herself lead him on-

"Lady Edelgard. Are you hearing yourself?"

Her eyes fly open out of pure shock.

She has never heard him use that tone with her. That horribly icy, threatening, angry, _utterly terrifying_ tone. She suddenly feels as scared of him as Bernadetta must feel of... Well, everyone. She looks at him, and she's not sure if he sees her fear or not, because if he does, he dismisses it and _snarls_. "I thought you to be a smarter person than that. You of _all people_ should know that I have always devoted my life to you, from the moment we met. And I do not believe that six-year-olds are capable of understanding romantic feelings, much less having them."

Edelgard swallows thickly, and tries not to register the shake of her hands. It's suddenly too dark in the room for her, with the icy way Hubert is _glaring_ at her, and the clouds outside have covered the moon and stars and it _does not help at all_.

Before she can even cast a fire spell to light the candle in her room, Hubert has noticed, and he softens his expression. "My apologies. I did not mean..." He cuts himself off, and sighs. He goes to where she keeps her matches - she keeps meaning to toss them out now that the Professor has taught her the fire spell, but she's grateful for a moment that she hasn't. Because she's still a little too shaky right now to cast it, so she lets Hubert bring light to the room.

Once she can see a little better, breathe a little easier, she asks, "Then why did you devote yourself to me? You didn't have romantic feelings for me yet, so why?"

Hubert looks at her as if she's lost her entire mind and then some. "I know we both detest some of the... Traditions in this backwards continent," he says. "But one that I have always held close to my heart was the one where my family serves yours. That is one tradition I hope that you won't get rid of in the future, if I may be so bold as to request such a thing."

"You devote yourself to me out of a sense of tradition?" She almost wants to laugh, and she _would_ , if not for the genuine way Hubert is speaking right now. "Why? That tradition means you would never be able to see your feelings for me be requited, you know. Is that not something that is important to you?"

Hubert seems to seriously consider her words - or maybe his response to them - for a moment. "It is not that it is not important," he finally says. "But it is more that I do not wish for anything more than to be at your side. If that is as your husband I would be more honored and happy with it than you could ever possibly know. But if that is not the case - if we simply continue our lives in this manner, with me taking care of the bloody deeds you find yourself unable to take on yourself, I would be just as pleased with that as well. My one and only request would be for you to not cast me aside. Ever."

Edelgard can only stare at him, eyes wide and unblinking and glistening with tears. She's not sure why she's suddenly about to cry again, because she knows now that he expects nothing from her except to just be at her side, but still, her throat feels tight and there's a wetness that tracks down her cheeks.

"Lady Edelgard...?"

"Just... Hang on..." Edelgard sniffles and brings her hand up, rubbing weakly at the drops on her face. "I'm sorry, I... I don't know why I..." She forces out a weak laugh. She feels utterly pathetic, but she knows he would reprimand her if she dared to call herself such a word, so she refrains. "I'm sorry," she says again.

"You need not apologize to me, Lady Edelgard," he responds, though his brows are furrowed in slight confusion still. She doesn't blame him, really. "Would you like a tissue, perhaps?"

She's not sure what comes over her, but she gives him a bright, almost blinding smile, and says, "No, I think I'd actually like a hug."

He blinks, and she feels inexplicably delighted at the sight of the slight pink color that dusts his cheeks. "I... Ahem. Understood," he mutters out. He steps forward, and awkwardly brings his arms up, slowly - and almost robotically - wrapping them around her torso. She enthusiastically returns the embrace, burying her face into his shoulder.

A beat passes, then she feels his head shift. She can feel the incredulous stare he's giving her as he says, "Lady Edelgard, you're not wiping your runny nose on me, are you?"

Her response is a slightly muffled, "Deal with it."


End file.
